


For Better or Worse

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Crossdressing, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Historical References, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonbinary Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Weddings, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: A series of drabbles and double drabbles spanning four different universes. They are all inspired by my Sebaciel Trick-or-Treat prompt— three pictures of a young woman, tied up and wearing a wedding dress.Chapter 1- Red Scare, Lavender Marriage (1950's AU)Chapter 2- Creative Use of Wedding Dresses (Victorian, Post-Canon)Chapter 3- Until Death Does Them Part (Victorian, Post-Canon)Chapter 4- The Divorce Lawyer (Modern AU)





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently went overboard with Sebaciel trick-or-treat by writing four drabbles rather than one, so I'm going to start posting the extras here today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Scare, Lavender Marriage. A 1950's AU.

“McCarthy’s an idiot,” fumes Ciel Phantomhive, a strategist at the newly founded U.S. Department of Defense. “He’s only persecuting homosexuals because he can’t find any actual Commies. How convenient, to find two forms of deviancy and conflate them.”

“I don’t even think Communism’s as bad as they say,” remarks Ciel’s secretary, Elizabeth Midford.

“Nah, I don’t trust any system that runs on goodwill and human kindness,” Ciel snorts. “You wouldn’t make a half-bad Soviet spy, though. Just bat your big green eyes and every other guy in here melts.”

She gives a nervous chuckle. “The real issue will be when they start spying and purging people from the offices. You _know_ they will.”

“Well . . .” He tilts his head. “There’s a way around it, for us.”

“Oh?”

“Secretary ensnares the boss and gets his ring? It’s an age-old story.”

Elizabeth gasps. “Wo- would you really? I mean, I could just stop seeing girls, even though Sieglinde and I have something good . . .”

“Well, I’m not going to stop seeing my man, come hell or high water. We might as well make it convenient for both of us.”

Elizabeth nods. “What’s his name again?”

Ciel’s eyes light up as he whispers, “Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, possible-spy!Lizzie just makes me happy . . .


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative Use of Wedding Dresses. Post-canon, but still in Victorian times.

“We can’t tonight,” Ciel moans against his butler’s lips, “or I’ll blush at the wedding.”

Sighing, Sebastian pulls away.

“I’ve completed preparations,” he murmurs, still stroking Ciel’s cheekbone. “Miss Elizabeth’s gown is lovely, what with that ruffled bodice and those exquisite lace sleeves . . .”

“I haven’t seen them. A groom mustn’t see the bride dressed before the ceremony.”

“But what if the dress finds a more _delicious_ model?”

Their gazes lock.

“Dammit, Sebastian.”

“I’ll fetch it at once, my lord.”

(Sebastian works to dawn, repairing tears and removing stains. Still, when Ciel sees Lizzie angelic in white, he flushes beet-red himself.)


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until Death Does Them Part. Post-canon, but still in Victorian times.

“This priest-turned-warlock,” Sebastian reports, “will only officiate weddings— elopements, specifically, with no witnesses besides his bodyguards.”

“Where does Undertaker find these romantic lunatics?” Ciel huffs. “Very well, we must stage a wedding. And Sebastian—”

“Yes?”

“I won’t wear a dress.”

The demon visibly deflates. “Yes, my lord.”

\---

Ciel’s never met his “bride,” yet Sebastian assures him no other actress possesses the delicacy now needed. Thus, before the altar, Ciel peers down at her for the first time— her fragile frame, her translucent, birdlike wrists. A misty white veil hangs over copper curls, obscuring her face.

He mumbles his vows, waiting all the while for Sebastian to swoop from the rafters and spark the bloodshed. His demon makes no move, though, and the girl starts saying her part.

 _She’s a good actress_ , Ciel admits. When she swears to have and hold him, for better, for worse, etc., she almost seems to mean it.

“You may kiss the bride.”

 _Where’s Sebastian?_ Ciel fumes, even as he forces a smile and lifts the veil--

Ah.

He’d recognize those glimmering eyes anywhere.

“Before we kiss, my love . . .”

“Yes?”

She smirks, pulls a butter knife from her bodice, and stabs the priest in the jugular.


	4. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Divorce Lawyer. A modern AU.

“Drop that smirk, bastard!” Lizzie storms from the courtroom. “I never should have started proceedings.”

“Lizzie, you said being married to me was like being tied down with rope!”

“That was before I knew you’d start sleeping with your divorce lawyer!”

“. . . What?”

“Yeah, I know. You can’t hide the sparkle in your eyes. You’re obsessed with his manicured nails, his cinnamon eyes, his snooty, British accent!”

“Isn’t everyone?”

“Ugh! And he’s been giving you that low-lidded bedroom stare . . .”

Ciel halts in his tracks. “Repeat that.”

“No! I’m not going to embarrass myself . . .” Lizzie stops as well. “Didn’t you notice?”

“Um.”

“Ciel!”

“I’ve never said a thing to him! And I certainly never thought that he might, you know, like me back.”

“You had no idea he wants to grab you, rip off your clothes and tie you to the nearest bed? Or be tied to the nearest bed, depending . . .”

“No!” Ciel cries, wringing his hands, “I never notice these things!”

“I should be furious—” Lizzie shakes her head— “but you’re so hopeless I now ship it.”

Sebastian Michaelis, J.D., eavesdrops on their conversation down the echoey hallway. He bites down on his knuckles, trying desperately not to laugh aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments can make this author very happy!


End file.
